


Knot now

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, wereDarylAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt someone sent me on tumblr: WereDaryl and Rick get interrupted at a most inopportune time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot now

Daryl growls to himself as he buries his nose deep into Rick’s neck, surrounding himself with his mate’s scent and letting it wash over him. Beneath him Rick is already moaning, arched back and clinging to the sheets under them, winding his fingers into knots and begging for more. His mate is perfect in every way, strong and smart, brave and true and he knows how to present himself to be mounted perfectly. Raking his fingers down Rick’s sides he lets them dig in just a little, enough to scratch but not enough to hurt as he trails them down to his hips.

The pair of them are already naked, but they’ve spent their time admiring each other’s bodies already and right now Daryl doesn’t think he could be held back from wanting this. “Please.” Rick moans, pressing back for him, already stretched open and so so ready for him, begging like a bitch and baring his neck for more. Growling loudly Daryl takes the chance, leaning over Rick’s back to lick over the back of his neck, baring his fangs to take a hold of the human’s scruff comfortably before clenching his fingers over his hips.

Settling himself into position comes naturally, and though he’s in human form it feels the same, it feels right and panting against the back of Rick’s neck he gives a small snarl as he presses inside of his mate easily. Rick gasps, tensing a little beneath his touch, Daryl can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and he takes the moment to nuzzle gently, remaining still now that he was docked fully and giving his mate time to adjust. He was nothing if not a considerate mate.

They rest for a moment, he grooms the back of Rick’s neck and enjoys the warm tightness of his partner’s heat and he can feel the second when Rick’s body gives in to the intrusion. Rick rocks back a little, braced on his hands and knees beneath him on the bunk, panting and sweating already in the close heat of the day. Daryl groans at the taste of him on his tongue, always so tantalising for him, to be able to know everything about his mate just by grooming him and losing himself in his scent. Rick doesn’t get this part of their relationship since he’s just a human, so Daryl makes sure to enjoy it enough for the both of them.

Clasping Rick’s hips a little tighter Daryl gives a small thrust and grins at the low moan he gets in return from his mate. Humming in delight he repeats the motion a few times, panting at the tightness and letting a low rumble of pleasure vibrate in his chest. He knows Rick can feel it against his back; a sign of his own pleasure and it soothes his mate when they’re both enjoying this. Licking the back of Rick’s ear he encourages him to move as well, to take all he wants from their mating and he’d give all he could.

The human can read him like a book, pressing back and twisting his hips a little, giving them a better angle for him and when Rick starts making those wonderful groans from the back of his throat, Daryl knows he’s hitting the right spot. His mate makes the most wonderful noises like this, with his throat bared, face pointed to the ceiling as if crying out for the Gods and Daryl licks over that bare column of flesh, wanting to join in the howls as his own pleasure comes from each movement. They move together, Daryl making sure to press his hips closer, to press his cock fully inside of his mate to ensure a good knot, feeling Rick’s body tremble around him with each movement.

Panting hard he groans against Rick’s back, feeling when the human shifts his weight to get a hand free to stroke himself, moving his fist down his own shaft to get even more pleasure from it all. Baring his fangs a little Daryl drags them down the back of Rick’s neck, grabbing at his scruff again as he pounds in deeper, feeling his mate buck and writhe, begging with his body as well as his sounds. Every instinct inside of himself flares up, his hips move faster, he growls deeply and presses his dick as deep as possible, feeling the second that Rick clenches beneath him in pleasure.

His mate doesn’t howl, he doesn’t snarl or growl in elation at the point of orgasm, instead Rick always gives the tiniest of gasps, shivering through it all and leaving his mouth hanging open to pant through it all. Daryl does pant, but he also snarls, he bites his tongue between his teeth and huffs loudly as he finally breaches that point, cresting orgasm and feeling his cock pump Rick full of his seed. It’s perfect as always, he holds Rick a little tighter as they slump down onto the bunk, Daryl’s entire body quivering in delight as he works through the come down.

Humming low he releases his grip on Rick’s hips, letting his fingers work their way over the human’s body to wrap about his chest, keeping him close still as he lays on top of him. His mate gives a shaky sigh, one of enjoyment as he looks over his shoulder with a grin. Rick’s hair is a mess, he’s covered in a sheen of sweat just as Daryl is and he can feel the way his body relaxes of all tension for a moment. It’s wonderful and Daryl leans down to kiss over his shoulder, lapping at the taste of sweat, sex and pure Rick that covers his mate’s skin.

In these moments they always relax together, the pair of them just remaining in place as Daryl’s differing biology makes itself known. The knot ties them close, deep seated within Rick and though Daryl is aware that there’s no chance of pups, it’s still a firm physical reminder to all that this was his mate. But today instead of closing his eyes for a moment of rest, Daryl is alert, with his ears pricked forward as he hears the telltale signs of footsteps heading this way. Growling low he braces himself over the top of Rick, feeling his mate press back against him and try to hush him. Fingers reach back to curl through his hair, a gentle petting as Rick tries to soothe the protective beast within him. “Shush, I’m yours and you’re mine.” Daryl knows that, it’s what they’ve just said in a way that surpasses words, but right now was not a time for others to approach them.

“Someone’s coming.” He snarls, eyes narrowed as he sniffs at the air, aware that it’s a packmate but still unwanting of their company right now. Beneath him Rick shifts in a moment of panic, startling him into a yelp as he’s caught and hurt.

“Sorry!” Rick apologises with a grunt, but is still trying to twist and manoeuvre them beneath the sheets somehow. Daryl grunts and snarls at the movements, feeling every single muscle of Rick’s body twitch around his cock, aggravating the knot between them and causing him to snarl defensively. It pulls and twists with every movement, there’s a too sharp tug and he’s biting at Rick’s scruff again, fingers digging into his sides and pinning him down beneath him just to stop the pain. “Fuck I’m sorry, but it hurts me too. We just need the sheets…”

Huffing loudly Daryl makes sure to keep his mate pinned beneath himself, giving a warning mouth of his fangs over the back of his neck before reaching beneath them. Using his superior strength he yanks at the sheets, tearing one in half, shredding the fabric until it’s enough to drape over their waists and wrap around them. Rick still seems panicked but Daryl’s never understood the human need for fabric and clothing at all hours. Settling back on top of his human he runs his fingers over Rick’s sides, giving a gentle thrust of his hips to ensure the knot was still keeping them intact properly and enjoying the small groan from his human in return.

It’s just in time and Daryl doesn’t even bother looking up from grooming the back of Rick’s hair when Glenn walks through the door of the abandoned medical room without even knocking. He can tell everyone by scent anyway and the kid was no real threat even if he was currently out of commission. “Rick, Daryl, one of the fences needs to be…”

Daryl does look up when the kid trails off, he can feel the heat of a blush across Rick’s skin and smell the embarrassment on him over the situation. Huffing a little he tries to soothe him, nuzzling at his neck and letting him know that human traditions of clothing were stupid anyway. It doesn’t work and Rick is still flushed, pressed beneath of Daryl’s body, still knotted deeply and unable to move for the moment. Daryl isn’t sure why something so natural should be so embarrassing, but apparently it is.

In the doorway Glenn stutters over his words, stumbling over his breathing even and he waves his hands between them as if it would explain anything. Daryl has no idea what he’s trying to say or explain, but he does know that his mate smells upset and now was not a time to feel upset over anything. Growling low in the back of his throat he bares his teeth at Glenn, a warning clear and loud for him to back off. The kid shuffles from foot to foot, shifting his weight as if unsure and Daryl really does snarl then.

Beneath him Rick clears his throat, trying to catch his attention clearly but Daryl can’t stop the low rumble of a growl from his chest, his anger over the situation clear as Rick speaks. “We’re a little busy right now Glenn, but we’ll be out to help as soon as we can.” Rick is always so eager to please, and even in this situation when he’s flushing bright red, he still sounds so calm. “But right now we’re not exactly able to.” He can’t stop the small huff of pride from escaping, moving to nuzzle behind Rick’s ear at his boast of their successful mating to a packmate, feeling the knot between them shift a little at his movements.

“You mean you’re…” Glenn trails off again and Daryl can feel the second Rick’s last bit of patience snaps and he’s on edge as well, wanting to protect his mate, to defend him even from family. Snapping his teeth together he bares his fangs at Glenn, snarling loudly and even letting out a short, sharp bark of anger at him.

The kid finally snaps back to reality and skitters away, shutting the door behind himself and leaving Daryl most pleased that he’d been able to scare off someone who was upsetting his Rick. Settling down onto Rick’s back he enjoys rubbing his face over the bare skin, letting his scent glands mark the human beneath him and tell the world exactly who he belonged to.

“It’s not Glenn’s fault you know.” Rick murmurs, lying back down against the bunk and giving in to relaxing until the knot subsided between them. “He was just shocked is all, you didn’t have to snap at him.” But Rick reaches back all the same to stroke through his hair, clearly not too angry over his reaction.

“No one upsets my mate.” Daryl hums in reply, mouthing at Rick’s shoulder before moving to kiss and lick behind his ear, nuzzling closer with a happy sigh. Rick doesn’t protest, instead he presses back against him once more, letting Daryl shift enough to feel his knot still joining them together. “Mine.” He growls, feeling their bodies and situation say it just as much as his words.

Humans were strange in so many different ways, but so long as Rick remained his and his alone, then he could learn to deal with every moment of weirdness.


End file.
